


Yes, Professor Wilder

by maskedhero



Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: Lingerie, M/M, PWP, Professor Kink, Roleplay, Smut, Spanking, as in sex, i guess, math homework
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 06:50:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11156523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maskedhero/pseuds/maskedhero
Summary: It's a hot summer afternoon, and Lloyd is trapped indoors doing math homework. Zelos decides to help him out with this study session, adding a little 'twist' to his typical tutoring techniques.





	Yes, Professor Wilder

**Author's Note:**

> hi zelloyd day is here and i'm back with some really terrible porn please enjoy

Zelos was on the prowl.

 With summer here, it was time for gorgeous babes of all shapes and sizes to shed their winter skins and dance around nearly naked in beams of sunlight. A time of delight and joy, especially for Zelos himself, ready with a selection of his own swimsuits and his favorite pair of sunglasses and a newfound appreciation for all things sexy and lovely.

However, something was missing: his boyfriend.

Lloyd should have been here at the riverside with everyone. He  _should_ have been admiring all the lovely ladies with him, should be being cute and bashful, and most importantly, _should be_ _stripped nearly naked in a pair of dang trunks picked out by yours truly._

He found himself directed by Colette into an abandoned school building. The beautiful sunny day streamed in through the shuttered windows, illuminating a musty hall that Iselia children had apparently studied in once upon a time, back when Sylvarant was separate from Tethe’alla.

Now, it was just an old storage building that had seen some damage, soon to be remodeled to suit the needs of their new world.

Zelos found Lloyd in a room full of old desks.

The walls were covered in dusty study posters, along with an outdated calendar from two years ago. Adjacent from the door loomed a giant chalkboard still coated in chalk dust. Five math problems glared down at him in fresh, stern handwriting, along with the threatening sentence:

_Do not leave this room until all these problems are finished!!!_

_Love, Raine_

The equations themselves were simple enough, intermediate level geometry involving quadratic equations. Mostly just a lot of steps and busy work. With five hefty questions, though, it’d keep an idiot busy for a couple hours.

Zelos glanced over at Lloyd.

_One such idiot._

His forehead inches from the desk, Lloyd clutched his pencil like a weapon and glared at a blank piece of paper as if it were his forsworn enemy. A painfully adorable sight in this context.

“Hero of the universe and you still gotta do math, huh?”

Lloyd startled and snapped his pencil lead on the paper.

“Ghk-- Zelos! What are you doing here?!” He swept him with his eyes two or three times, as if he’d forgotten that Zelos owned and wore purple speedos on a regular basis.

“Just checking on my bud!” Zelos laughed. He closed the door behind him and came to sit on the teacher’s desk in the front of the room, legs crossed. He picked up an old wooden ruler with an aluminum edge and glanced it over; it looked just like a ruler he used as a young man. “Everyone else is all out in their beachy clothes and having a good time, but it’s just less fun without you out there with me.”

Lloyd slouched back in his chair with a sigh.

“I know, man, I'm sorry. I can’t believe I’m stuck inside doing this crap. I can’t understand any of this.”

"So you're stuck in this gross old room... why?"

"Apparently it's 'too distracting' anywhere else." Lloyd stuck out his bottom lip. "You found me anyway, so I guess her plan didn't work out."

“Well, why don’t you get your little pal to help you out? Oh, right… he’s eating watermelon by the water and enjoying his summer break,” Zelos cackled, to Lloyd’s dismay.

“And Raine’s too busy to coach me again.” Lloyd gestured to a pile of books on the desk beside him, one of them wide open. “She left me these, but I keep reading the same line over and over. I just don’t get it. I don’t think I ever will.”

Zelos tilted his head, a smirk splayed on his face.

“And why haven’t you asked your absolute best friend in the whole world to help you?”

Lloyd hesitated. “Well, you know… Uh… You’re kind of distracting.”

“Ooh, distracting?”

“Zelos,” Lloyd sighed with a sheepish grimace, “I just can’t pay attention when I’m busy, like… looking at you.”

“Oh my god. That’s cute.”

“Shut up.”

“Lloyd, the hero of the world, digging on lil ol me? I’m- I’m so flattered.”

“Zelos shuuuut uuuuuuuuup. You’re wearing, like, nothing. You did this on purpose.” He covered his face to hide a smile.

“He’d rather think about kissing me than doing his math homework? Oooooh.”

“If you aren’t going to help can you get out of here?!” Lloyd knocked his chair over as he rose to chase Zelos out of the room, grinning despite his tone. Zelos cackled like a witch, dancing just out of Lloyd’s grasp and back out of the room. He hoped Lloyd would keep chasing him, but winced when he slammed the door shut instead. _Well, damn it. There goes that plan._

Zelos strolled down the hall a short way, slapping his borrowed ruler on his palm as he went.

_Well, now what, Grand Zelos?_

There had to be a way to help Lloyd along with messing with him at the same time. A way to get him to focus on his work, maybe raise the stakes a little bit, make it engaging, make it _exciting_. And then he could get Lloyd out into the sunshine.

An evil idea crept into his mind. A risky one. It required only a tiny bit of preparation, but if he could hook Lloyd into it, the rest of the plan would fall into place all on its own.

“Damn. I really am a genius.”

 

~

Zelos re-entered the old classroom, being sure to lock the door behind him. With the ruler in one hand and a briefcase in the other, he made his way to the front of the room where the chalkboard and the teacher’s desk stood.

Lloyd sighed and looked up from his seat.

“Zelos, I appreciate it, but you really-- uh… you really don’t…”

Zelos set the briefcase down on the desk. He turned to face Lloyd with a wry smile, adjusting thin glasses on his nose.

This time, he wasn’t wearing just a speedo.

Instead, he wore a loose-fitting cream button-up shirt hugged by a double breasted waistcoat. The shirt was tucked into high waisted black trousers, and he’d found a sleek pair of loafers to go with the ensemble. He’d tied up his red hair in a high ponytail, exposing his pale neck, a thin gold chain glistening against his collar. Sweat trickled down Zelos’ back, partially from wearing something this heavy in warm weather.

Lloyd’s wide-eyed expression, however, made the entire getup completely worth it.

“Afternoon, Mr. Irving. I understand you’re having trouble passing your math class?” Zelos’ voice was a low croon, just a shade down from professional. He approached Lloyd’s desk one step at a time.

Lloyd’s mouth worked, but no intelligible sound came out. He swallowed and nodded meekly.

_Jackpot._

“Well, don’t you worry. I’m here to help. As long as you pay attention and do everything I say, we’ll make sure you get… _satisfactory_ marks.”

Zelos drew his hand over the length of the ruler, studying the weathered marks on the wood, drawing a firm thumb over the metal edge. Lloyd watched every move he made in confusion, hesitantly glancing around the room as if this was just some elaborate prank.

“Y-you look really good, Zelos, but I don’t think-”

_SMACK._

Lloyd jumped as Zelos slapped the ruler down onto the desk. He brought it to Lloyd’s chin and tilted his head up towards him.

“Mr. Irving… You will address me as Professor Wilder.”

“Yes, Professor Wilder.” Zelos had Lloyd’s absolute focus, his huge brown eyes gazing up at him.

“Good,” Zelos flicked the ruler off his face, placing it against his palm again. “Listen carefully. We’ll play a little game to make it through these problems, yes? Every time you answer something correctly, I will gradually undress. Get me out of my clothes, and then you can do whatever you want to me.”

Lloyd swallowed hard, his cheeks flushing at the thought. “Right here in this room, Z- uh, Professor?”

“Here, in the hall, on the steps, wherever you desire. However…” Zelos turned away and sauntered back to the front of the class to lean against the teacher’s desk. “Get an answer wrong, and not only do I undo a step, but then _you_ remove an article of clothing. And if you’re unclothed first...”

 Lloyd sat his chin on his hand, covering his mouth as he thought. “Then you’ll have your way with me.”

 “Ding! Correct.” Zelos unbuttoned his waistcoat, letting it slip from his shoulders. “You get a head start, Mr. Irving.”

 Lloyd sat up straight, his lips set in a thin line. He considered the situation for a short while in the quiet. Zelos thought he’d melt from the effort.

 Finally, he gave a curt nod.

 “What the hell. Let’s do it, Professor Wilder.”

 “That’s what I like to hear.”

 

~

 

The odds were stacked unfairly in Zelos’ favor. He knew that from the get-go. Without the dwarven jacket and gloves, Lloyd was at an obvious disadvantage. He would have felt bad, but this was the only way to get Lloyd to really feel the heat.

 The session started out well enough; a brief summation of how the quadratic formula worked, with Lloyd answering the first couple of questions correctly. As with most math problems, they looked more intimidating than they were, and breaking the process down into manageable chunks was the easiest way to handle them. Working with Lloyd like this was almost nostalgic, reminding him of his days being tutored in Meltokio… well, except for the kinky roleplay part.

 Zelos had shed his top by the time they got to the fourth problem, but Lloyd was already down to just his boxers. He nervously shifted in his seat, worried his lip between his teeth, his body flushed as the tension heightened between them.

 “If you get any more answers wrong, Mr. Irving, I might have you come to the front of the class.” Zelos smirked, pointedly looking down into Lloyd’s lap.

 “I’m not done yet, Professor,” Lloyd growled, tightly returning the smirk. He gripped the edge of his desk so hard his knuckles turned white. A hot thrill went down Zelos’ spine. He resisted the urge to look down, to see if his growing erection was visible through the tailored fabric of his trousers; if Lloyd could see just how this was affecting him, too.

_Shit… It’s entirely possible that this class clown could end up out-performing me. He might end up fucking my throat by the end of this._ The power of Lloyd’s determination in the moment was legendary, Zelos knew, Zelos had _seen_ before, and the sheer thought of losing to that drive and submitting despite his advantage made his knees grow weak.

 He shuddered, crossing his legs as he addressed the next step of the equation. Lloyd scrawled down his thoughts on scratch paper, more certain than he was previously.

 “So, a equals 3 right? And b equals -5, and c is -8.” Lloyd’s face changed, beginning to understand how it worked.

 Zelos wordlessly unbuttoned his trousers.

 “S-so,” Lloyd stammered, his eyes scanned the paper as his brain worked, and Zelos swore he saw steam coming from his ears, “plug that into the formula, and I just have to figure out the square root and simplify the fraction…”

 Moments later, Lloyd had solved it. Zelos’ pants were gone, leaving thigh-high lace stockings held up by a garter and a classy pair of black panties. His chest heaved, and despite his state of undress, he felt more sweat bead on his forehead. His cock laid thick against the fine silk, and he conspicuously adjusted it to a more comfortable position.

 Lloyd’s jaw dropped.

 Zelos felt more exposed than if he were completely naked. He wasn’t planning on losing quite this much, and wore the lingerie as a teasing treat, as something to lord over Lloyd after the fact that he’d won. _You missed out on this. Tsk tsk, if only you’d studied harder. Maybe next time._

 “One more problem left, Mr. Irving.” Zelos huffed, sliding his glasses back up his nose.

 “It looks like _you_ have a problem, Professor Wilder.”

 “The game isn’t over yet. We’re almost through.”

 “Professor… I’m going to have you on your knees in a moment.” Lloyd leaned on his elbows, his gaze intense and roaming. Zelos laughed, moaned, shuddered all at the same time. He was losing control of the situation fast, and Lloyd looked emboldened and _hungry_.

 Lloyd took his time on the last problem, unease replaced with confidence. It read in his steadfast posture, in the strokes of his pencil, in his thoughtful silence. He was smarter than he let on. It couldn’t take him long; once he had the right idea the problems were easy, and that ended up being Zelos’ downfall. The game had been rigged against him all along.

 What would Lloyd do to him once he had him? The wait exhausted him. Zelos shivered in anticipation, covered in goosebumps. He was harder than he’d been in weeks, but he couldn’t touch himself, couldn’t show just how weak he was in this moment. He bit his lip to keep from bursting out, losing himself in his lust and anxiety.

  _You have me. You have me, just take it, just end it and_ fuck _me_ . _Please, god. I know when I’ve lost._

 Zelos knew Lloyd had it when his eyebrows lifted, when a smile he could only describe as _evil_ spread across his face. Zelos knew he was done for when Lloyd’s gaze rose to meet his and his tongue glazed over his teeth.

 “I’m ready to answer, Professor Wilder.”

 Zelos opened his mouth to respond, but failed to say anything. Lloyd laughed, drawing a final circle around the solution before tossing his pencil behind him.

 He didn’t even have to give him the answer. The game was done. It was Zelos’ turn to swallow, to let his trembling fingers drop to the waistband of his underwear, before Lloyd spoke up.

 “Leave those on.”

 “ _Fuck_ , Lloyd,” Zelos gasped.

 Lloyd stood from his desk and crossed the room in three strides.

 “You’ll address me as _Mr. Irving_ ,” Lloyd rumbled, before roughly kissing him. He shoved Zelos against the desk, clashing together, undoing his ponytail with one hand and gripping his ass with the other.

 They kissed with such fervor that Zelos thought he’d bruise. Lloyd bit and sucked at his lips, pulled at his hair, moaned into his mouth as Zelos ground back against him. Lloyd slipped his hand over Zelos’ panties and squeezed his dick, sticky with precum and sweat.

 “Suck me off,” he hissed in his ear, and Zelos fell to his knees, mumbling _yes, sir_. Lloyd gathered up his hair in a fist, pulling strands away from his slick face. He could smell Lloyd before he even peeled off his boxers, salty and musky. He didn’t even bother with teasing as he took him into his mouth, craving the taste of Lloyd’s pleasure, craving the needy sounds he made with every stroke of his tongue. Zelos choked on his cock until tears came to his eyes, Lloyd rocking into him with eager moans.

 He coughed as Lloyd pulled away, was suddenly pulled onto his feet and shoved flush onto the teacher’s desk. He heard the soft click of the briefcase being opened, the sound of shuffling items: condoms, lubricant, a towel. He wasn’t expecting Lloyd to straddle his lap a moment later and hand him the lube, staring down at him with half-lidded eyes. Zelos took over from there, slicking up his fingers.

 Before long, Lloyd sank onto his slippery cock, slowly, all the breath leaving him as he sat his whole length inside. He held still for a moment, eyes closed, and Zelos felt him tremble, felt him relax.

 “You good, baby?”

 “Mmm. We dropping the professor thing?” Lloyd opened an eye and chuckled, placing his hands on Zelos’ chest. He leaned forward, and his engorged cock laid hot on Zelos’ belly.

 “Sure. Unless you want me to keep calling you Mr. Irving.”

 “Just Lloyd is fine.” He grinned so wide that Zelos couldn’t help but grin back.

 “Hey… I want to try something. Hand me that ruler.”

 “This one?” Lloyd blinked, retrieving Zelos’ ruler from under him. “What’re you gonna do with it?”

 “Trust me. It’s-- It’s kind of a dumb idea but I’ve been thinking about it all day.”

 Zelos pulled Lloyd down over him and kissed him sweetly, trapping his bottom lip between his and suckling. Almost too easily, Lloyd forgot about the ruler and rocked his hips with a groan.

 And then Zelos swatted Lloyd’s ass with it, making the most satisfying _SMACK_ he’d ever heard.

 “AUGH! Aah- damn,” Lloyd shot back up, glaring down at Zelos’ evil smirk. “That fucking hurt. That. … do that again.”

 “Better move that tight ass.” Zelos tapped him with the ruler.

 Lloyd rose and sank on his dick slowly at first, wincing and gasping as they found a good angle, a good rhythm to move with. Zelos delighted in the sight of him, sweat trickling down his face, his hair stuck to his temples, his mouth dropped open as he bounced in his lap. If he went too fast, Zelos slapped his ass with the ruler again, eliciting lovely yelps from him. It worked like a charm. They found themselves lost in each other, grabbing and squeezing and kissing and whimpering each other’s names in the heat of the summer afternoon.

 Zelos craned his head back, feeling the crest of climax begin to well up deep in his hips. He whimpered, his thrusts growing frantic as he forgot to keep spanking Lloyd.

 “A-are you close, babe?” Lloyd panted, sounding close to wheezing.

 “Yeah, yeah. Take it home, hunny.” Zelos dropped the ruler off the desk and grasped Lloyd’s cock, stroking erratically. He came powerfully, yelling, lifting Lloyd up with him as he arced his back off the desk. He managed to keep his hand on Lloyd and watched through bleary eyes as Lloyd squirmed on top of him.

 He finally orgasmed with a loud groan, clutching Zelos’ shoulders as he did. Come streaked his chest in hot, thin lines and covered his hand as Lloyd finished. Lloyd shuddered as he squeezed what rest he could out of him.

 “Wow,” Lloyd managed to say, still trembling as he held himself up.

 “Hey Lloyd?” Zelos sprawled out limply on the desk.

 “Yeah?”

 “You passed! A plus!”

 “Ha! Oh thank god.” Lloyd withdrew from Zelos with a wince. He gingerly slipped off the desk. The briefcase wasn’t too far from them, but Lloyd limped all the same. Zelos caught a glimpse of his right asscheek, where bright red welts stood out on his brown skin. “Ugh, I think I fucked you a little too hard… Walking is gonna be rough today.”

 “That’s my bad, bud. I can hit you with some magic if you’d like.” Zelos sat up, his glasses askew. The back of his head stung from slamming it against the desk one too many times. Lloyd returned with a towel and a water bottle, and they got to work handling their mess.

 “Sure. I’ll probably pop some apple gels, too.”

 “Well hey. You finished your homework. What do you say we go get cleaned up, get dressed in our trunks, and go take a nap in the hammock by the river before dinner, hm?”

 Lloyd smiled warmly, leaning in to kiss Zelos on the cheek. “That sounds really great. Thanks, man.”

 “So, when do you need another study session?”

 “Professor Wilder, you horny bastard.”

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 A few days later, Zelos was flipping through an old book when the door to his room opened. Lloyd slouched through, a haunted look on his face.

 “Hey, hun. Something wrong?” Zelos sat up on the bed, placing his book aside.

 “Uh…” Lloyd ran a hand through his hair, avoiding eye contact. “Well. Raine gave us our math final today.”

 “And? How’d it go?”

 “It was going pretty okay.” He cleared his throat.

 “ _Was?_ ”

 “Until I got to the section involving the quadratic equation,” he shrugged. “I mean, I got the questions right. I just, uh, ended up with the _hugest_ hard-on.”

 Zelos blinked.

Perhaps his tutelage worked a little _too_ well.


End file.
